Tersembunyi
by Kana Harisu
Summary: Pernahkah kau merasakan sedang diamati padahal kau sedang sendirian? Pernah dan sering terjadi padaku. Awalnya aku cuek, menganggap itu hanyalah bentuk keparanoidanku. Namun semua pikiran itu berubah semenjak dia datang menghampiriku/ AU/ Sasuhina-Naruhina/ Terinspirasi dari Black bird dan Insidious.
1. Prolog

_Namaku Hinata,Hyuuga Hinata._

 _Umur enam belas tahun._

 _Hidup datar tanpa ada sesuatu yang menarik—setidaknya,_

— _setidaknya sampai hantu 'itu' datang._

* * *

 **Tersembunyi**

 **©Kana Lamont**

 **©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I don't guarantee anything**

* * *

 **SATU**

 _Ketika ia datang..._

* * *

"Hinata!"

Suara itu memecahkan lamunan singkatku. Perlahan kutolehkan kepalaku ke asal suara yang sangat familiar di telingaku. Seketika, aku menghembuskan napas beratku ketika kedua bola mata perakku mendapati sosok itu—sosok paling _wah_ untuk ukuran siswa SMA kelas 10 sepertiku.

"Hinata kau tak apa?" ucapnya lagi—yang seakan menuntutku.

Aku hanya membalas senyuman tipis penuh kenaifan yang sudah menjadi ciri khasku. Dengan sorot lembut yang penuh tipuan aku menatapnya lalu menjawab pertanyaan tuntutannnya "Ada apa, Sakura san?"

Senyuman lebar nan manis terukir di bibir tipisnya. Tanpa meminta izin, ia duduk di bangku kosong yang ada di depanku— _well_ memang sih, duduk di bangku kosong itu tidak perlu meminta izinku, hanya saja, selalu timbul perasaan aneh setiap kali ia duduk di sampingku ataupun becengrama denganku. Seolah semua tatapannya tidak pernah terlihat natural di mataku. Terkesan dibuat-buat.

Mungkin bisa dibilang auranya terlalu kuat sampai mengintimidasiku.

Seperti itulah.

Jujur, sebagai perempuan aku mengakui setiap hal yang melekat di dirinya. Ya… bagaimana tidak? Di tahun pertamanya masuk SMA hampir tidak ada yang tidak mengenalnya! Tak hanya teman seangkatan mengenal siapa dirinya—minimal tahu namanyalah. Bahkan kakak kelas 12 juga ikut mengenalnya.

Selain cantik, sifatnya yang mudah bergaul dan _talk active_ itu membuatnya disegani banyak orang. Bukan hanya kepribadiannya yang dicap berkelas, keikutsertaannya dalam kepengurusan OSIS, komisi kedisiplinan, serta perwakilan kelas. Membuat banyak gadis yang seumuran dengannya gigit jari saking irinya.

 _Sayang, aku tidak._

Aku tidak pernah tertarik menjadi seorang yang seperti itu—terlebih aku juga tidak pernah tertarik menjadi 'teman dekatnya'.

Ia memajukan bibirnya sedikit. Cemberut. Aku yakin sekali jika ada cowok-cowok kelas yang melihat ekspresinya ini pasti akan berteriak _saking_ gemasnya melihat ekspresi yang—mungkin bagi kaum mereka lumayan imut, terlebih jika Sakura yang memperagakannya.

"Ada apa, Sakura san?" ulang pertanyaanku ketika melihat ekspresi tidak mengenakkannya.

"Kudengar kau menyebar ringkasan materi Sejarah, ya?" tanya dia yang lebih seperti menghardik bagiku.

"Tentu, kenapa Sakura san?"

"Ahh.. tadi malam aku sibuk sekali sampai tidak sempat membuka _grup chat_ kelas saat kau menawarkan materi," ia menjedah lalu melebarkan cengirannya "Jadi.. bisakah kalau ada materi lagi… langsung kirim langsung ke emailku?" pintanya sambil memasang mata penuh menghamba.

Bibirku tersenyum miring tipis. Terkekeh merendahkan—dalam hati. "Tentu, mengapa tidak? Aku juga sudah punya emailmu, bukan?" jawabku sambil memasang senyuman polos yang penuh dengan kemunafikkan yang licik.

"Whoaa… kau baik sekali, Hinata chan!" ia menjedah lalu beranjak meninggalkan tempat ini "Terima kasih, _ne_! kutunggu emailmu!" teriaknya yang entah sudah berlari akan ke mana.

Aku menatap miris kepergiannya. Bisa-bisanya orang seperti dia—yang notabenenya anak supel dan terkenal mau menghamba materi kepada orang sepertiku? Jika aku tega, aku bisa saja bermain kotor dengan menyebarkan materi palsu ke semua teman-temanku. Tak terkecuali gadis _pinkish_ itu.

 _Sayangnya aku terlalu baik untuk berbuat licik seperti itu._

Di dunia ini ada dua tipe siswa dalam mengejar akademik. Tipe pertama, siswa yang rajinnya bukan main, mencatat tiap materi—tiap kata yang dilontarkan guru saat mengajar di buku catatan mereka maka, tak heran jika buku catatan mereka mengalahkan _database google._ Tipe kedua, adalah siswa semacam Sakura. Tidak begitu peduli dengan nilai akademik. Cenderung bermalas-malasan—dan jujur, aku lebih mengakui termasuk tipe kedua.

Aku mengakui kalau aku tidak rajin, apalagi jenius. Aku lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu senggangku dengan tidur ataupun bersantai-santai di rumah daripada berjibaku dengan buku teks ataupun _hangout_ bersama teman sebaya.

 _Oh, bagiku rumah adalah surga bagiku_.

Untuk masalah ringkasan itu… Sebenarnya begini, biar kujelaskan. Kalian tahu sendiri bukan, lelahnya beban ujian tengah semester yang di adakan di akhir semester? Seperti itulah rasanya dan ditambah kelas yang kupilih adalah kelas sosial—kelas dimana banyak sekali materi-materi yang harus dirapikan jika kau ingin belajar dengan mudah.

Baiklah, karena aku sadar aku bukan anak yang jenius dan kebetulan aku tidak memiliki banyak kepentingan selayaknya Sakura, jadilah aku meringkas mater-materi yang banyaknya seperti semut yang merayapi dinding.

Kemudian, seorang malaikat yang entah darimana tiba-tiba memberiku ilham untuk menyebarluaskan ke _group chat_ kelas bak penyuplai materi.

 _Keputusan paling bodoh yang pernah kubuat._ Pikirku.

Apa boleh buat? Sudah terlanjur juga.

Secara pribadi, aku tidak masalah membuat ringkasan lalu menyebar-luaskan ke teman—apalagi sekelas. Justru, aku merasa senang kalau aku bisa membantu mereka dalam hal belajar (padahal aku sendiri belum bisa). Aku tak pernah takut jika seandainya nilai mereka akan jauh diatasku. Aku tidak peduli tentang nilai—bahkan terkadang pada diriku sendiri. Aku melakukan itu hanya berdasarkan rasa 'suka' dan 'senang' saja. Faktor iseng dan tidak ada kerjaan mungkin juga bisa dimasukkan.

 _Naas_. Yang ada malah sikap teman-temanku yang seolah menganggapku sebagai budak tulisan. Terkadang memaksaku lebih cepat mengirim materinya—sesuai kehendak mereka. Parahnya, tidak sedikit yang semacam Sakura yang seakan menganggapku seperti restoran. Tinggal pesan lalu pergi seenak dengkulnya.

Orang juga butuh dihargai—dianggap, kau tahu?

Sebenarnya juga tidak etis menyalahkan sepenuhnya ke mereka. Justru akulah biangnya disini. Buat apa kamu menyebar materi kalau diminta sedikit saja kesal?

 _Bukan itu masalahnya sebenarnya_.

Sikap mereka yang seakan tinggalkan saja pesan lalu tinggal—tanpa menyadari arti dari 'usaha'.

 _Aku tidak mau peduli lagi._

Tanpa kusadari aku mendesah berat. Pikiran rumitku dan dipenuhi dilema yang kental benar-benar menguras isi otakku. Sekarang sudah pukul delapan lewat, ujian bahkan belum dimulai sedangkan perutku sudah mengeluh kelaparan. Benar-benar kekuatan dari pikiran menguras segalanya.

Aku melirik jam dinding kelas. Jarumnya sudah melewati angka dua belas. _Mungkin lima menit lagi masuk._ Pikirku enteng. Tanpa perlu pertimbangan yang matang, aku beranjak dari bangku lalu melangkahkan kaki berkaus kaki tinggi milikku. Dengan santainya berjalan melewati kerumunan siswa yang masih sibuk membahas materi. _Persetan._ Batinku, yang penting kenyang.

Aku menyusuri koridor kelas yang lenggang. Ujian sebentar lagi akan dimulai maka tidak heran jika kebanyakan siswa memilih berdekam di kelas sambil membaca ataupun mendiskusikan materi bersama teman sekelas daripada hanya berdiri ataupun berjalan tanpa tujuan yang jelas di koridor.

Tapi itu tidak masalah. Toh bukannya ini malah menguntungkanku? Kapan lagi aku bisa merasakan koridor sepi nan lengang seperti ini?

Menyusuri koridor yang seperti ini justru menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagiku. Aku lebih merasakan yang namanya kebebasan disaat tidak ada orang yang memperhatikanku—walaupun tidak ada satupun orang yang pernah memperhatikanku.

Dengan langkah riang—kelewat riangnya, aku berjalan menuju _vending machine_ yang terletak di ujung koridor. Sesampainya di kotak pendingin itu, aku memasukkan selembar uang kertas, memilih minuman, mengambil kembalian—yaa sama seperti membeli minuman di _vending machine_ biasa.

Tapi, sesuatu yang kasar seperti ijuk menggesek punggung tanganku ketika sedang mengambil kaleng minumanku.

Sontak aku menarik cepat tanganku dari tempat pengambilan minum. Saking cepatnya sampai membuatku terjengkang jatuh ke belakang nyaris menatap dinding.

Aku menatap horor kolong berpenutup itu. Dalam hati bertanya-tanya. Apa yang menyentuhku tadi? Ini di luar logika. Jika pun itu hanyalah benda aneh yang tak sengaja masuk ke sana. Kenapa terasanya di punggung tangan? Bukan di telapak tangan? Dan lagi, yang dirasakan oleh tanganku adalah serat kasar mirip ijuk—rambut aneh. Bukan helaian halus khas debu atau jaring jaring laba-laba.

Aku mengatur napas mencoba menata pikiranku. Mungkin ini faktor stress karena ujian sialan itu membuatku menjadi paranoid hanya karena hal kecil.

Setelah meyakinkan diriku semua _baik-baik saja_ aku berdiri berusaha mendekati mesin minuman itu.

Tiba-tiba _vending machine_ itu bergetar. Lalu terdengar bunyi dobrakan dari dalam seakan memaksa keluar dari kotak besi itu.

 **Brak brak brak**

Reflek aku mundur lagi sampai kembali terjengkang ketika suara itu datang dengan tempo yang memojokkanku.

Bunyian itu lewat membekukan suasana. Perlahan namun menyiratkan rasa mencekam yang mampu mengalihkan semua atensiku. Kedua bola mataku membulat sempurna ketika cetakan tangan ramping dan timbul menyembul seakan-akan berusaha menjebol lapisan besi itu.

Aku kehilangan semua suaraku. Sungguh ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Tidak mungkin ada seorang siswa ataupun bayi selundupan ada di _vending machine?_

 _Iya 'kan?_

 **Brak brak brak**

Nafasku tercekat, seluruh tubuhku mendadak lumpuh karena seloroh bunyi aneh yang tidak dapat kuidentifikasi itu. Aku diam terpaku di posisiku—terjengkang menyentuh lantai. Hanya mampu menatap horor detik demi detik momen 'tangan' itu akan bebas.

Aku memejamkan mataku erat-erat, mengepalkan tangan sampai buku-bukunya memutih saking kuatnya kepalanku. Dalam hati aku berdoa, berharap tangan-tangan kurus kering itu segerah enyah dari hadapanku.

"Hei, Hinata!"

Aku berjengit kaget merasakan tepukan ringan di bahuku. Aku membuka mataku segera memastikan yang memanggil namaku bukanlah makhluk astral atau sejenisnya. Seketika aku menghembuskan napas lega ketika mataku menangkap orang yang ada di hadapanku adalah teman sekelasku, Naruto.

"Kau tak apa?" ia mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Masih dengan tatapan syokku, aku menggeleng lemas lalu berusaha berdiri dari posisi terjengkangku. Namun karena kelewat banyak stres yang kudapat membuat tubuhku terhuyung tidak kuat untuk berdiri.

Dengan sigapnya dia menahan tubuhku sebelum jatuh menyentuh lantai lagi. "Serius, Hinata, kau tak apa?"

Aku menatapnya sekilas. Bola biru laut itu tampak khawatir menatapku—dan entah mengapa aku ingin tertawa sinis melihat itu.

Ironi. Yang ditolong malah merendahkan.

Aku mengulas senyum tipis, "Aku baik-baik saja, Naruto kun. Terima kasih atas perhatianmu," ucapku kaku.

Aku berusaha melepaskan pegangannya pada tubuhku. Sungguh rasanya risih jika ada orang yang tidak dekat padamu tiba-tiba memberikan atensinya seperti ini. Hubungan kami hanya sekedar 'teman sekelas' tak kurang tak lebih. Lagipula ia termasuk golongan 'anak supel' jadi, secara tidak langsung aku cenderung menghindari mereka.

Suasana kaku telah tercipta diantara kami. Aku akui penciptanya. Aku bukanlah orang yang banyak bicara. Aku cenderung lebih diam daripada bersua. Ditambah sikapku yang cenderung dingin menanggapi bantuannya, membuat semakin kaku suasana yang melingkupi kami.

Wajar saja jika aku merasakan kekakuan ini. Justru yang aneh adalah Naruto. Dia turut membisu seakan kehabisan kata-kata.

Dia—orang ini adalah orang paling berisik yang pernah aku kenal. Ada saja hal yang selalu bisa dia angkat menjadi topik pembicaraan—walaupun mayoritas hanya omong kosong ataupun bahasan yang tidak penting. Bahkan suasana setegang, semencekam, ataupun sekaku apapun bisa ia pecahkan dengan mudah. Namun nyatanya, ia tidak melontarkan kata lagi setelah menanyakan keadaanku.

Aku tidak mempermasalahkan sebenarnya. Aku hanya memikirkan nasib minuman kalengku yang belum kuambil karena insiden 'tangan' itu.

Menyadari kemana arah tatapanku dia ikut menatap _vending machine._ Seolah mengerti ia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kolong minuman itu.

Aku berjengit sedikit mengingat ada serat kasar yang menggantung di dalam sana. Tapi, anehnya Naruto hanya bersikap biasa saja seolah tak ada apapun di sana.

"Nih, minumanmu. Lain kali jangan ditinggal seperti itu, nanti bisa diambil orang."

Aku terpaku menatap minuman kaleng yang disodorkan olehnya. _Dia tidak merasakan apapun?_ Itulah yang membuatku heran dengannya. Dengan penuh keraguan aku mengambil minumanku dari tangannya.

"Terima kasih," ucapku lirih sebagai bentuk formalitas.

Setelah itu ia melebarkan cengiran khasnya— _well_ kebiasaannya kembali. Kemudian ia meraih pergelangan tanganku "Ayo ke kelas, ujian sudah di mulai," ajaknya lalu menyeret tubuhku yang masih terasa kaku.

Aku hanya bisa pasrah mengikutinya—walau tak suka. Cukuplah aku yang selalu bersikap preventif ke semua orang. Cukuplah untuk saat ini saja. Lagipula aku benar-benar kehilangan semua pilihan alasanku untuk menolak raihan tangannya. Yang benar saja, aku menolak pertolongan orang yang mengajakku cepat pergi dari tempat aneh ini.

Tanpa perlu protes aku mengikuti kemana pria itu pergi—kelas.

Kemudian ia mulai membuka celoteh riangnya yang khas. Aku tersenyum—tulus merasa lega. Yah… setidaknya aku bisa sedikit tenang karena ajakannya lalu perlahan melupakan kejadian tadi.

 _Setidaknya…_

 _Sampai aku tahu ada sepasang mata merah yang mengintaiku dari belakang._

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC/END?**

* * *

 **A/N.**

 **Jujur saya nggak ada niatan buat ngelanjutin ni fanfik. Ini murni cuma curhatan saya tentang lelahnya UTS di akhir semester. Murni melepas lelah, bukan buat projek.**

 **Tapi, kalau kalian ada yang tertarik kelanjutannya, saya akan berusaha untuk mengembangkan ceritanya lagi (walaupun udah ada pengembangannya).**

 **Oya, buat tambahan sebenarnya ini terinspirasi dari manganya Sakurakoji Kanoko, Black Bird. Kalo agak sama.. maafkan. Tapi, ini murni karya saya, karena saya tidak menjiplak karyanya beliau. Tambahan lagi, ini sebenarnya juga ada tipe-tipe Insidious /tau kan? Judul aslinya INSIDIOUS tapi karena mendadak parno yaudah kuganti.**

 **Salam**

 **Kana**


	2. Hallucination

Hinata meregangkan seluruh sendi yang ada di tubuhnya setelah meletakkan pena yang ia gunakan untuk menulis esai ujiannya. Ia pun menggulirkan kedua bola matanya menatap jam dinding yang terpaku di atas papan tulis kelas.

 _Setengah jam lagi …._

Masih ada waktu tiga puluh menit lagi sebelum ujian benar-benar berakhir hari ini. Hinata menggulirkan kembali kedua bola matanya lagi ke lembar jawabnya. Kertas itu sudah terisi penuh oleh goresan-goresan pena, menandakan bahwa ia telah menyelesaikan ujiannya dengan baik.

Hinata mendesah pelan menyadari bahwa ia masih memiliki banyak sekali waktu luang yang harus dihabiskan sebelum ia bisa pulang dengan bebas. Ia menumpukan dagunya di tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja. Netra perak ke abu-abuannya menerawang jauh ke luar jendela kelas. Menatap trek lari sekolahnya yang terlihat terang menyengat karena pancaran sinar matahari khas musim panas.

Ia merasa bosan. Sangat bosan dan ia sangat ingin pulang ke rumahnya secepat mungkin.

Memang, di hari biasa pun Hinata selalu ingin pulang secepatnya. Tapi, kalau ujian begini … malah semakin membuat Hinata ingin pulang walaupun kalau ujian pulangnya lebih awal daripada biasanya.

Ia ini sangat membenci ujian. Kapan pun itu. Entah itu terjadi saat tengah semester maupun akhir semester, ia sangatlah membenci yang namanya ujian.

Sebenarnya bukan karena ia merasakan sensasi takut ataupun panik menjelang ujian. Bukan. Justru ia cenderung tidak peduli dan tidak mau tahu dengan nilai-nilai yang bakal ia hasilkan kelak. Ia tidak peduli bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa teman-temannya sangat bingung dan sangat menghawatirkan nilai ujiannya sendiri.

 _Oh ayolah, itu hanyalah nilai kosong belaka. Sama sekali tidak berarti._

Bagi Hinata, ujian hanyalah sebuah konspirasi kecil yang diciptakan oleh sebuah metode pendidikan yang hanya bertujuan untuk membebani siswanya saja. Bagaikan aturan yang memaksa setiap orang untuk patuh dan mengikuti alur yang ada. Terlebih aturan itu seakan-akan mengharuskan setiap siswa untuk mendapatkan nilai yang terbaik, mencapai standar yang mereka tetapkan. Terlebih jika kau ingin mendapatkan perguruan tinggi yang berkualitas.

Itulah yang membuat Hinata tidak suka. Ujian selalu memaksa pelakunya untuk belajar bagaimanapun juga. Walaupun perasaan serta _mood_ si pelaku tidak dalam keadaan yang baik dan tak jarang juga, hanya karena sebuah ujian, banyak orang yang jatuh sakit. Bahkan bunuh diri.

Yang benar saja Hinata mau diperbudak seperti itu oleh secuil ujian? Jelas tidak. Tapi, sayang sekali, untuk semester ini—akhir semester kedua di tahun pertamanya—ia tidak bisa membiarkan sifat nakalnya itu mengendap di tubuhnya terlalu lama.

Hinata bersekolah di sekolah swasta yang cukup menyiksa untuk akademik. Bahkan dapat dibilang kejam dibandingkan sekolah swasta lain apalagi negeri yang mengikuti kebijakan masing-masing kota, prefektur ataupun pusat. Sekolahnya ini sedikit sekali memberikan kelonggaran pada tiap siswanya untuk bersantai-santai. Seluruh siswanya dipaksa untuk mendapatkan nilai dengan batas minimum yang fantastis.

 _Delapan puluh …._

Kalaupun siswa tidak mampu mendapatkan nilai dengan batas minimum yang ditentukan, ia hanya diberi kelonggaran dua mapel saja yang tidak lulus. Hanya dua mapel. Jika lebih dari itu, harus mengikuti tambahan pelajaran dua minggu pertama liburan musim panas dan setiap hari, sepulang sekolah selama satu semester mendatang.

Menghabiskan liburan musim panas yang panjang itu dengan bersekolah di dua minggu pertama jelas sangat tidak diinginkan oleh setiap pelajar di negeri ini. Ditambah dengan sulitnya materi harus setiap siswa kuasai, membuat semakin mengerikanlah masa-masa menuntut ilmu di sekolah ini.

Hinata mungkin tidak termasuk siswa yang pintar jika dilihat dari nilai-nilai yang ia peroleh. Ia juga bukanlah termasuk jajaran siswa-siswa berperingkat saat SMP dulu. Tapi ia dapat merasa cukup jenius untuk lulus dari SMP dan dapat diterima di SMA sebagus ini tanpa perlu membuka buku terlalu lama.

Ia terlalu malas untuk belajar, _sebenarnya._

Anggap saja ini bukanlah tipe orang yang memiliki ambisi besar dalam meraih nilai akademik. Dia ini cenderung menganggap akademik tak lain tak bukan hanya sekedar debu kecil yang tidak berguna dan tidak terlalu berharga untuk dikejar.

Tapi jika dihadapkan dengan pilihan belajar atau kehilangan dua minggu liburan musim panasnya serta mundurnya waktu pulang semester mendatang … tidak … tidak … tidak! Ia jelas sangat tidak mau liburan musim panasnya yang suci dinodai oleh tambahan pelajaran serta materi-materi yang menjijikkan itu.

Ia lebih memilih belajar dengan sistem-kebut-semalam, menyiksa tubuhnya selama seminggu penuh, daripada harus menikmati dua minggu musim panasnya terbuang secara sia-sia serta waktu pulang sekolahnya harus mundur selama lima puluh menit selama satu semester ke depan.

 _Yang benar saja._

Hinata menguap, tenaganya sudah habis terkuras selama semingguan ini karena belajar semalam suntuk sampai pagi menjelang. Ia memaksakan tubuh serta dirinya yang malas untuk membuka buku ini hanya mengejar nilai sekedar lulus batas minimum saja. Ia bahkan sampai meminum kopi yang sangat ia tidak sukai itu setiap malam demi menjaga kesadarannya tetap utuh ketika ia sedang belajar.

Kelopak matanya mengerjap-kerjap. Semakin perlahan dan semakin perlahan ritmenya. Kantuk mulai menderanya akibat begadang semingguan penuh. Deru napasnya terdengar kian teratur. Bunyi ketukan jarum jam terdengar mulai sayup-sayup, tergerus oleh bunyi lembut detak jantungnya sendiri. Pandangannya mulai mengabur, dan pikiranya mengosong. Sedikit demi sedikit kesadaran Hinata mulai menghilang.

Menghilang tanpa ia sadari … bahwa kesadarannya telah direnggut sejenak oleh seseorang.

Seseorang yang selalu memperhatikannya dari kejauhan.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tersembunyi**

 **|Rated M|Romance, horor|**

 **Kana2016** **MasashiKishimoto**

— **SASUHINA FICTION—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Warning. Rated M because of violent, profanity, and sexual content.]**

 **[Please, take your own risk.]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I have already warned you. Please, be considered!  
** _(Saya telah memperingati Anda, tolong dipertimbangkan!)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[1]**

 _Hallucination_

* * *

Hari mulai mendekati akhirnya. Sang surya nyaris yang nyaris tenggelam itu memancarkan sinar kuning kemerah-merahan. Sangat kontras dengan langit diatasnya yang sudah agak memekat.

Biasan cahaya matahari menerobos masuk lewat kaca jendela yang transparan. Memberikan kilauan warna kuning kemerahan di permukaan meja-meja siswa yang berderet rapi. Sebagian ruangan tampak gelap. Cahaya remangan milik matahari itu tak dapat menjangkau ke celah-celah sempit maupun tiap-tiap sudut kelas karena tertutup oleh bayang-bayang gelap meja maupun benda lain yang menghalangi.

Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya secara tiba-tiba. Tubuhnya tegak seketika bak tersetrum listrik. Karena lonjakan itu, sontak kedua matanya langsung menatap jam dinding yang terpasang di tepat depannya.

17.30

 _Selama itukah aku tidur?_ Batinnya pelan.

Ia pun menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, memeriksa keberadaan manusia lain selain dirinya di ruangan ini. Namun, nihil. Sebanyak apapun ia mencoba untuk mencari, dan seteliti apapun matanya, tetap saja, ia tidak menemukan keberadaan mahluk lain selain dirinya di ruangan ini.

Hinata pun memilih diam, memasang baik-baik kedua telinganya. Mencoba mendengarkan apa ada suara lain yang menggema selain di ruangan ini.

Namun hening. Tak ada satupun suara berisik yang lewat. Hanya detakan jarum jam lah yang berani bersua dengan tegasnya, mengalahkan suara degup jantung pelan miliknya sendiri.

Melihat jam berapa sekarang saja dapat dipastikan kalau sekolah memang sudah sepi. Tidak mungkin ada siswa ataupun guru yang masih berkeliaran di lorong-lorong sekolah pada jam-jam segini. Apalagi di lorong lantai tiga tempatnya sekarang berdekam adalah lantai teratas gedung sekolahnya, yang hanya ada tiga ruang kelas yang baru saja dipakai di tahun ajaran ini.

Jelas saja sekolah sudah sepi sekarang. Kalaupun masih ada orang, itupun hanyalah kemungkinan kecil. Apalagi di hari-hari ujian seperti ini. Selama-lamanya keperluan siswa maupun guru dan karyawan di sekolah, pasti sudah pulang sejak dari tadi. Karena ketika ujian berlangsung, baik siswa maupun guru dan karyawan sudah bisa pulang lebih awal daripada biasanya.

 _Tapi kenapa hanya tinggal dirinya seorang?_ Mendadak tenggorokannya kering seketika.

Hinata berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang mulai tidak stabil. Ia pun memeriksa mejanya dan menemukan lembar jawab ujiannya tadi masih berada di sana. Lengkap bersama alat tulis serta kopian soal ujian yang tadi dibagikan untuk dirinya itu.

Alisnya terkernyit bingung. Kenapa kertas ini masih disini? Apakah ini benar miliknya? Kertas ujian itu ia ambil kemudian membolak-balik lembaran yang agak kusut di pojokannya. Matanya bergulir cepat, menyisir setiap inci kertas, mencari jawaban pertanyaan yang menumpuk di benaknya itu.

Tidak ada yang aneh. Jawabannya sama persis dengan miliknya tadi dan itu juga bertuliskan namanya sendiri, Hyuuga Hinata.

 _Kertas ujian itu memang miliknya._

Kenapa kertas ujiannya tidak dikumpulkan? Apakah ia karena ia ketiduran jadi guru menganggapnya tidak ikut ujian? _Tidak … itu tidak mungkin … ia sudah mengisi absen._ Mungkin karena ia tidak diperhitungkan sebagai siswa yang menuntut ilmu di sini sehingga ada atau tidaknya kertas ujiannya tidak penting? _Aneh, ini semakin tidak kongkrit dan realistis_.

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus saja lewat di benak dan pikiran Hinata. Lewat dan kemudian terjawab begitu saja bagaikan monolog dalam drama. Tapi sejatinya, ada pertanyaan yang jauh lebih penting dan patut untuk kau pikirkan, Hinata.

 _Kenapa tidak ada satupun siswa maupun guru pengawas yang berusaha membangunkanmu saat ujian telah selesai?_

Aneh. Benar-benar aneh. Apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang?

Cahaya kemerahan milik sang surya sudah menghilang dan digantikan oleh cahaya redup bulan purnama. Kegelapan semakin mendominasi kelas. Tidak ada bias keremangan matahari senja seperti tadi. Hanya kemilau perak cahaya bulan yang dipantulkan oleh permukaan meja berpeliturlah yang kontras terlihat di matanya.

Hinata masih berdiam di kelasnya. Duduk di bangku ujiannya sendiri. Ia masih enggan untuk meninggalkan ruangan yang sunyi senyap ini sekalipun hawa mulai berubah mencekam secara perlahan.

Ia masih merasa tidak mengerti. Tidak mengerti bagaimana persisnya kejadian seperti ini terjadi. Seingatnya, ia hanya tertidur saat ujian berlangsung. Hal itu sudah biasa ia lakukan, bahkan jauh sebelum ia diterima di sekolah ini. Lagipula ia hanya tidur sejenak saja. Sekitar 30-40 menit dan ia akan terbangun dengan sendirinya.

Tapi kenapa, untuk kasus yang satu ini, ia tidak terbangun bahkan sampai hari sudah berubah menjadi petang?

Perasaan kalut mendadak memenuhi relung hatinya. Apakah teman-temannya sudah sadar tentang kebiasaan buruknya yang sering kali mencela mereka dalam hati? Apakah ini salah satu bentuk _bullying_ yang mereka lancarkan dengan sangat rapi? Dan apakah ini juga salah satu bentuk kebencian guru-gurunya karena ia kerap kali membantah opini gurunya?

Tunggu … tidak … itu tidak mungkin …. Mereka tidak mungkin sampai seperti itu …. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang bisa setega itu? Ini pasti karena …

 _Kejadian di vending machine?_

Mendadak bulu kuduk Hinata merinding dan tenggorokannya kering seketika. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menenangkan dirinya yang mulai kehilangan kendali atas dirinya.

 _Tidak mungkin kan Hinata sedang dikuntit oleh orang mesum? Penculik? Apalagi pembunuh?_

Syaraf-syaraf yang ada di otaknya mulai meningkatkan kerjanya, berusaha keras mengorek kembali brankas-brankas memorinya yang rasanya seperti terpendam dalam sebuah lubang yang dalam. Tapi, seberusaha apapun juga sedalam apapun ia menggali ingatannya, tetap saja, Hinata tidak menemukan brankas-brankas yang ia cari itu.

 _Semuanya terasa abu-abu, Hinata merasa seakan mencari sesuatu yang tidak jelas wujudnya._

Oh, ayolah … ini hanyalah masalah ia bangun di sore hari ketika sekolah sudah sepi. Ini pasti bagian dari lelucon kotor serta tangan-tangan jahil milik teman-temannya itu. Hinata saja yang terlalu paranoid sehingga hanya kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuklah yang terjadi.

 _Apa kau yakin?_

Pangkal hidungnya mendadak berdenyut. Pening menjalari kepalanya. Jujur, ia sadar betul bahwa menyatukan kepingan-kepingan memorinya serta menelaah semua kemungkinan terburuk yang lewat tanpa ia inginkan itu hanya membuat kepalanya semakin pusing.

Mungkin saatnya ia menyerah saja, lalu pulang kerumah, berendam dengan air hangat, tidur di kasurnya yang empuk, dan ketika hari sudah esok, ia akan bertanya perihal kertas ujian serta masalah dirinya yang sama sekali tidak dibangunkan walaupun ujian telah usai.

Ya, dan seperti apa yang ia pikirkan barusan, gurunya pasti akan menjawab, _"oh itu ulah teman-temanmu, Hyuuga-san, mereka hanya berniat bercanda denganmu saja."_

Benar begitu. Ini hanyalah lelucon nakal belaka. Tidak ada satu hal aneh apapun yang bersembunyi dibalik kejadian ini. Murni candaan tidak lucu milik teman-teman anehnya itu.

 _Seharusnya ... begitu, bukan?_

Hinata sudah memutuskan, bahwa ia tidak ingin ambil pusing yang lebih parah lagi. Ia tidak peduli dengan semua pikiran, hipotesis, spekulasi, maupun fakta yang benar-benar terjadi pada dirinya yang bahkan tidak ia sadari. Ia memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah saja sekarang walaupun perasaan hampa menyelimuti hati juga pikirannya.

PRANG!

Tapi, baru saja ia beranjak dari kursinya, seluruh kaca jendela kelasnya pecah seketika. Sontak Hinata terpekik kaget. Tubuh rampingnya jatuh menghantam lantai kelas. Pecahan kaca jendela itu berserakan memenuhi setengah lantai kelas. Tak memungkiri tangan Hinata yang digunakan untuk menyangga tubuhnya tertancap pecahan itu. Mulai dari pecahan yang kecil, hingga pecahan yang besar sekalipun.

"Akh …." Darah segar mulai menyeruak dari selubung vena yang ada di tangannya. Menimbulkan sensasi perih yang menjangkiti seluruh telapak tangannya. Hinata menggigit bibirnya lagi, menahan rasa perih itu. Tergoda olehnya untuk mengambili satu persatu pecahan itu dengan tangannya yang lain. Tapi teringat akan ajaran P3K yang pernah ia pelajari itu, bahwa tindakannya justru hanya memperdalam luka.

Hinata pun berusaha berdiri dengan kakinya. Lagi-lagi perih menjalari area lututnya. Setelah ia periksa, sebuah pecahan kaca yang cukup besar menancap di lutut kanannya yang ia gunakan tumpuan tadi. Hinata pun kembali limbung ke lantai penuh kaca itu dikarenakan kakinya tidak mampu menyangga berat tubuhnya lebih lama.

Rasanya Hinata ingin menangis. Perih di tangannya itu tidak kunjung hilang. Terus saja menjalar naik dari telapak tangannya ke atas, ke pergelangannya, ke siku, sampai naik ke bahunya. Bahkan rasanya terkesan semakin dalam, seakan ada yang menggigiti dan menghisap perlahan darahnya.

Benar saja firasatnya, ketika ia periksa kembali lukanya, seekor mahluk bulukan, hidungnya seperti babi, bersayap, bertanduk, serta bertaring tajam sedang menancapkan gigi tajamnya itu ke pergelangan tangannya dalam-dalam, menghisap cepat darah yang mengucur di nadi serta venanya. Menambah rasa perih yang tangannya rasakan.

"Kyah!" jerit Hinata. Ia menghempaskan mahluk itu dari tangannya kuat-kuat. Berharap agar mahluk aneh itu tidak lagi bersarang di tangannya seperti benalu yang menghisap sari makanan milik si inang.

Tapi mahluk aneh itu tidak bisa ia enyahkan dengan mudahnya. Sebanyak apapun ia menghempaskan tangannya, dan secepat apapun hempasan tangannya itu, justru menambah dalam lukanya. Karena mahluk itu malah menusuk dalam-dalam taringnya pada pergelangan Hinata agar tidak dapat terlepas dari rangkanya.

Bukannya menghilang serta enyah dari tangannya, justru mahluk-mahluk lain yang serupa—bahkan lebih mengerikan—datang dan ikut mencicipi darah yang ada di tubuhnya yang terluka. Bagian tangan, kaki, serta perpotongan lehernya yang tidak terluka pun ikut digerogoti oleh mereka.

Mereka semua menggerogoti dan menghisap darah Hinata seolah-olah darahnya dalah sebuah saripati buah yang sangat enak serta kaya nutrisi. Mereka seakan tak puas dengan sekali tegukan, mereka terus saja menghisap darah itu sampai berteguk-teguk banyaknya. Mereka meminum cairan kental itu bak seorang musafir yang sedang kehausan.

Pening semakin menjalari kepala Hinata. Rasanya berdenyut dari dahi ke kedua pelipisnya, sampai ke tengkuknya. Matanya mengabur karena kunang-kunang telah menginvasi penglihatannya. Tubuh Hinata semakin limbung menghantam lantai, ia terkulai lemas karena anemia perlahan menderanya.

Mahluk-mahluk itu masih menghisap darahnya. Jumlahnya mulai bertambah tiap menitnya. Terus saja bertambah sampai Hinata lupa dan tidak sempat menghitung berapa banyak ekor mahluk yang bersarang dan menghisapi darah yang ada di tubuhnya.

Hinata masih tidak mengerti. Ia hanyalah siswi SMA biasa. Belajar sebagai pelajar, bergaul dengan teman sebayanya, menaati nilai serta norma yang berlaku di masyarakat. Ia sama seperti orang-orang lainnya.

Tapi kenapa akhir hidupnya begitu menyedihkan? Dimakan habis oleh mahluk yang bentuknya tak dapat digolongkan dalam spesies manapun?!

 _Ia tidak mengerti …._

Hinata lelah. Tubuhnya lemas. Otaknya sudah berhenti untuk memikirkan jalan keluar. Apalagi spekulasi-spekulasi rumit yang dari tadi ia pusingkan. Ia ingin menyerah saja.

Sayangnya ketika ia memutuskan untuk menyerah, seorang malaikat datang dengan membentangkan sayapnya kehitamannya lebar-lebar. Malaikat itu mengepakkan sayapnya yang lebar itu, mengenyahkan semua mahluk aneh yang bercokol di tubuh Hinata dalam sekali kepakan.

Napas Hinata terengah-engah. Seragamnya sudah sobek setengahnya, mengekspos tubuh setengah polosnya yang bersimbah darah.

Mata kelabu Hinata menatap kosong sosok malaikat itu. Malaikat tinggi jangkung yang berjalan mendekatinya perlahan. Napasnya tercekat sedikit demi sedikit kala malaikat itu mengeleminasi jarak di antara mereka. Aura gelap nan mencekam itu membuah nyali Hinata semakin ciut dan pasrah menerima serangan yang mungkin malaikat itu lakukan padanya.

Hinata mulai berpikir bahwa ini benar-benar akhir dari hidupnya dan malaikat ini, malaikat yang berjalan mendekatinya ini adalah malaikat maut yang akan mencabut nyawanya sekarang.

 _Benar. Sekarang._

Malaikat itu terdiam, ia mengurung tubuh Hinata dengan membungkukkan tubuh atletisnya dan hanya menyisakan beberapa jengkal saja dengan tubuh sintal yang terlentang di lantai kelas itu. Sebuah dengusan kecil keluar dari mulutnya. Jemari rampingnya terangkat lalu membelai pipi Hinata yang agak berisi itu. Ibu jarinya membelai gumpalan lemak yang ada di sana, sedangkan keempat jarinya yang lain menangkup pipinya sampai ke bawah garis rahangnya.

Hinata hanya bisa bergidik ngeri ketika merasakan jemari itu membelai pipinya. Dingin dan kering. Itulah yang ia rasakan ketika pipinya dibelai oleh jemari itu.

"Apa kau takut?" ia bertanya dengan suaranya rendahnya.

Tak ada jawaban. Hinata tidak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan retoris itu barang anggukan kecil sekalipun.

Malaikat itu memiringkan kepalanya, mendekatkan kepalannya untuk bisa menyentuh tulang pipi Hinata dengan batang Hidungnya. Hinata menggigit bibirnya lagi. Ia telah kehilangan napasnya. Degup jantungnya mulai menggila, sedangkan malaikat itu terus saja mendekatkan wajahnya dan membelai tulang pipi Hinata dengan batang hidung mancungnya.

"Apa aku membuatmu takut?"

Retoris. Jawaban itu sudah jelas, tercetak jelas di wajah Hinata.

Segaris senyuman miring tersungging di bibir malaikat itu, "jangan takut …" ia menjeda, "jangan pernah takut padaku, Hinata …" ucapnya dengan nada yang lebih rendah.

Rendah dan terdengar seperti suara desahan yang tipis.

"… aku tidak akan membunuh ataupun mencabut nyawamu, Hinata …"

Ia mendesah pelan, memberikan wangi _musk_ pada indra penciuman Hinata. Netra merah gelapnya menatap intens Hinata. Sorot mata yang tajam, serta tatapan yang seakan memuja gadis itu.

"… karena aku … akan selalu menjadi penyelamat untukmu …."

Bibir malaikat itu mendekatkan wajahnya lagi, sampai bibirnya menyentuh pelan bibir lembab milik Hinata. Menyentuh perlahan kulit lembab yang membungkus daging kenyal itu. Membasahi kulitnya lagi dengan saliva lalu menelusupkan lidah tak bertulangnya secara cepat dan memagut bibir lawannya.

Memagutnya perlahan. Mengajak Hinata untuk bermain dalam tempo pelan. Membuat Hinata terbuai sedikit demi sedikit akan sensasi panas yang menjalari tubuhnya dan tanpa Hinata sadari, ia telah terbangun dari tidurnya. Bertepatan dengan bel tanda ujian akhir sekolah telah usai.

Usai sepenuhnya. Pada pukul 12.30

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N.**

Hajar saya. Cuma iseng. Menyelesaikan hutang satu per satu yang bisa kukerjakan. Karena kemungkinan plot fanfik ini lebih sederhana dibanding yang lain.

Salam.


	3. Who

"… ta .."

"… nata …"

"Hinata!"

Hinata tersentak ketika namanya diucapkan dengan intonasi yang menanjak. Tubuhnya sontak berhenti seketika di tengah-tengah perjalanannya keluar dari gedung sekolah; tepat di ambang pintu masuk lobi sekolah.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya, mencari-cari sumber suara yang memanggilnya itu. Rautnya seketika kembali datar ketika mendapati Naruto—teman sekelasnya—yang sedang berlari menuju tempat ia berdiri sekarang.

"Hinata!" ulangnya lagi dengan engahan yang menyela pernapasannya, "cepat sekali jalanmu …" ia terengah lagi, "aku bahkan harus berlari untuk menyusulmu!"

Kedua netra Hinata agak menyipit, memandang sosok Naruto yang terpaut kurang dari semeter dengan dirinya. Tubuh atletisnya itu membungkuk; Rongga dadanya naik-turun tak beraturan. Napasnya terdengar rendah dan terengah. Kemeja putih polos yang ia kenakan itu basah di bagian dada, punggung, juga lengannya. Terlihat jelas jika ia baru saja berlari.

Berlari mengejarnya— _mungkin?_

"Haaahh … panas sekali! Padahal musim panas belum juga mulai," gerutu Naruto. Ia mengibas-kibaskan kerah kemejanya, membuat semilir angin yang sia-sia dari pakaiannya. Rambut kuning jabriknya terlihat lepek dan anakannya menempel di keningnya, menandakan bahwa keringatnya itu bukan main banyaknya.

"Kau tidak merasa panas, Hinata? Aku saja yang mengejarmu sudah sepanas ini."

 _Tidak._ Untuk apa merasa panas? Hinata hanya membatin dan menatap polos pemuda itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Sayangnya, Hinata tidak memiliki keinginan untuk mengutarakan jawaban ketusnya itu. Dibandingkan menjawab pertanyaan retorisnya, Hinata lebih memilih bungkam sambil memikirkan keberadaan Naruto yang kelewat aneh baginya.

 _Untuk apa orang seperti dia menemuiku? Apa salahku sampai harus terlibat dengan orang "penting" seperti dirinya?_

"Hinata? Kau melamun?"

Hinata masih pada status _quo-_ nya; ia terdiam sambil memandang Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, memikirkan alasan kenapa manusia yang satu ini datang menemuinya.

Tapi, semakin dalam ia memikirkan pemuda yang ada di hadapannya ini, semakin pula ia merasa pusing sendiri karena terjebak dalam kubikel-kubikel brankas otaknya. Terpenjara dalam dunianya sendiri. Serasa terperosok ke lubang hitam yang entah juntrungannya bakal kemana.

Entahlah … Hinata ingin menyerah saja.

"Tidak panas …" gumam Naruto dengan menempelkan keningnya tepat di dahi Hinata yang rata tertutup oleh poni, "kau yakin baik-baik saja?"

Suara desah rendah napas Naruto terdengar sangat jelas di telinga Hinata. Wangi sabun _mint_ yang ia gunakan itu semerbak sampai memukul telak perut Hinata. Hinata merasakan dirinya jatuh perlahan. Dadanya serasa diremas karena degup jantungnya berpacu dua kali lebih cepat dari pada biasanya. Terlebih ketika kedua bola mata biru laut itu menatapnya intens, seakan menelanjangi dirinya sampai ke dalam-dalamnya …

 _dan itu membuat Hinata muak_ ….

"A—aku tidak apa-apa … Naruto-kun …" Hinata menjauhkan kepala Naruto darinya. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk mendorong bahu lebar Naruto untuk menjauh. "Kau tidak perlu sampai seperti itu …" ucap Hinata lalu tertawa garing, merasa canggung dengan situasi seperti ini, "kau … terlalu berlebihan, Naruto-kun."

Rahang Naruto sedikit mengeras kaku. Ada perasaan tidak suka ketika Hinata mengutarakan penolakan halusnya itu. Naruto merasa diperlakukan seperti orang yang bodoh; memberikan perhatian pada prang yang jelas sama sekali tidak bakal melihatmu dalam pikirannya.

Naruto mungkin kurang pantas menyandang predikat _cassanova_ sekolah. Tapi ia masih cukup puas karena tidak pernah ada satupun siswi di sekolah ini yang berani menolak perlakuan hangatnya secara frontal dan terang-terangan. _Menolaknya_ , seakan perhatian—afeksi yang ia berikan—ini terlalu berlebihan dan hanya membuat orang merasa tidak nyaman.

Setidaknya begitulah keadaannya, sampai Hinata datang lalu memecahkan rekor sebagai orang pertama yang menolaknya secara frontal dan terang-terangan. Haha.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu, Naruto-kun. Tapi sungguh, aku benar tidak apa-apa … kau tidak perlu repot-repot menghawatirkanku," Hinata tersenyum tipis mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan pilihan kata yang jelas sangat menohok dada Naruto.

 _Dia memang ini … esper atau apa?_

Naruto hanya diam sejenak menyusun kembali ekspresinya yang sempat hancur karena emosi. Mau ditaruh di mana mukanya jika tertangkap basah terpancing amarah hanya karena penolakan halus dari seorang perempuan yang bahkan tidak memiliki predikat _kelas_ seperti halnya Sakura?

 _Yang benar saja_. Bagi Naruto, perempuan itu—Hinata—tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan seorang Sakura yang mirip super model itu. Dia tidak begitu menonjol, cenderung pasif baik di luar kelas maupun di dalam kelas. Wajahnya mungkin di atas rata-rata—apalagi tubuhnya—tapi yang jelas, Hinata bukan tipenya Naruto. Tapi … untuk saat ini, Naruto harus mengesampingkan egonya, kalau ia ingin masalahnya cepat selesai.

 _Ia harus secepat mungkin mendekati perempuan ini—Hinata—apapun konsekuensinya._

"A—apa aku menyakiti hatimu, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto terhenyak menndengar suara lembut Hinata lagi. Tak ingin terus-terusan merasa canggung dan terus berspekulasi, Naruto memilih untuk tertawa walaupun garing sebagai senjatanya.

"Haha … tidak. Tidak sama sekali. Daripada memikirkanku, sebaiknya kau memikirkan dirimu sendiri, Hinata. Kau begitu pucat saat ujian berakhir."

"Be—benarkah?" Hinata tidak yakin.

Pemuda itu hanya mangut-mangut sok tahu sambil menjepit janggutnya dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya. "Kau bahkan berteriak keras ketika bangun. Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

"Te—tentu s—saja."

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak dengan tegas pernyataan Hinata barusan. "Kau tidak dalam keadaan baik, Hinata. Kau gugup." Netra biru laut itu melirik Hinata sekilas, "memangnya apa sih mimpimu tadi, sampai kau menjerit seperti orang gila begitu?"

"Mimpiku?" Hinata bisa merasakan degup jantungnya mulai melambat.

"Iya, mimpimu. Tidak mungkin kan kamu tidak bermimpi apa-apa sampai menjerit gila seperti itu?"

 _Kau tidak perlu jawabannya kan, Naruto? Kau hanya butuh penjelasan._

"Tidak ada," sahut Hinata cepat. Bola mata keperakannya mulai bergerak cepat ke kanan dan ke kiri gelisah, "s—semua orang bisa saja melakukan itu bukan?"

Naruto mendecih pelan. Melihat srberapa keras Hinata menghindarinya, semakin terasa kalau usahanya untuk mendekati perempuan ini akan lebih sulit daripada biasanya. "Kau hanya mengada-ada, Hinata," ada jeda, "kau menghindari pertanyaanku, bukan begitu?"

"Tidak …" Hinata menelan ludah keringnya yang sudah sangat menggumpal dan menyumbat kerongkongannya, "aku hanya stres ujian semester saja …."

Alasan yang bagus, Hinata— _sayang_ —tidak semua orang bisa menerima alasan klasik seperti itu.

"Terima kasih telah menghawatirkanku, Naruto-kun. Aku dalam keadaan baik."

Kedua alis Naruto saling bertautan. Ia mengernyit ketika mencermati pengakuan Hinata yang jelas-jelas adalah kebohongan. Walaupun setengahnya mungkin bisa dibilang benar, tapi yang jelas, kebenaran kecil itu ia gunakan sebagai alibi untuk menghindari pertanyaannya.

Yang jelas, perempuan ini—Hinata—tidak ingin membahas topik itu dulu.

Naruto seharusnya sudah bisa menduga kalau Hinata tidak akan menjawab pertanyaannya mengenai hal privat semacam itu. Secara, mereka ini sama sekali tidak dalam hubungan yang layak untuk bertukar masalah pribadi dan Naruto sendiri bukanlah orang yang terkenal memiliki kecenderungan untuk selalu ingin tahu masalah orang.

Sudah pasti perempuan ini merasa aneh dan tidak nyaman dengan perubahan sikap Naruto yang terasa _sangat_ mendadak.

Persetan! Naruto tida peduli kalau Hinata bakal memandangnya aneh dan semakin kaku dengan dirinya. Naruto lebih memilih memaksakan keadaan walaupun hasilnya akan jauh lebih fatal. Jika ia tidak segera mendekati perempuan itu, nyawanya sendiri yang jadi taruhannya.

 _Ya. Nyawanya sendiri._

Naruto tanpa sengaja memijit pangkal hidungnya. Napas berat kemudian terdesahkan dari rongga pernapasannya "baiklah … kalau kau tidak mau cerita. Aku bisa terima itu."

Hinata mungkin bisa sedikit sumringah ketika mendengar Naruto tidak akan mengorek dirinya lebih dalam lagi. Sejak awal keberadaan Naruto sudah membuatnya canggung dan khawatir berlebihan tanpa sebab yang jelas. Terlebih sikapnya tadi yang seakan _terlalu_ ingin tahu akan masalahnya menambah perasaan tidak nyaman terhadap pemuda jabrik itu.

Tapi sayangnya, ia harus lebih waspada ketika cengiran lebar itu masih terpasang di bibir Naruto.

"Sebagai gantinya, kau harus menemaniku ke café saat ini juga."

"A—aku—"

"—Maaf, aku tidak menerima penolakan lagi," potongnya cepat sambil menyunggingkan cengiran lebar yang khas.

Sedangkan Hinata, hanya bisa merutuk dambil berdoa agar kesialan ini cepat berakhir.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tersembunyi**

 **|Rated M|Romance, horor|**

 **Kana2016** **MasashiKishimoto**

— **SASUHINA FICTION—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Warning. Rated M because of violent, profanity, and sexual content.]**

 **[Please, take your own risk.]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I have already warned you. Please, be considered!  
** _(Saya telah memperingati Anda, tolong dipertimbangkan!)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[2]**

 _Who?_

* * *

Hinata mendesah keras ketika kakinya sudah menapakai lantai kamarnya. Tubuhnya merosot seketika punggungnya menyentuh pintu kayu kamar. Ia agak merintih; dengan perlahan ia membuka kemeja putih polos yang ia kenakan itu.

Ia menyeret malas kaki jenjang berkaus kaki pendek semata kakinya untuk mendekati cermin seukuran tubuh yang tertanam di lemari pakaian. Benar sesuai dugaannya tadi: tubuhnya itu dipenuhi oleh banyak sekali goresan-goresan tipis mirip cakaran hewan. Mulai dari pepotongan lehernya, gumpalan dadanya, perut ratanya, bahkan sampai ke pahanya dipenuhi oleh goresan itu.

Pantas saja ia merasa perih di sekujur tubuhnya ketika sedang jalan dengan Naruto tadi.

Hinata meringis saat jemarinya mencoba menyentuh goresan-goresan itu. Goresan itu memang tipis, tapi tidak memungkiri kalau akan terasa perih jika disentuh. Terlebih, jika dilihat secara mata telanjang, jelas sekali goresan itu masih baru dan bahkan tidak sedikit yang terlihat memerah bahkan sampai meneteskan darah walaupun dalam jumlah yang sedikit.

Hinata jelas tidak tahu sejak kapan ia mendapat semua luka gores ini. Semingguan ini ia sedang ujian semester, jelas sekali bahwa ia tidak mendapat luka ini akibat aktivitas olah raga.

Toh seingatnya, Hinata tidak menemukan satu luka gores pun di tubuhnya tadi pagi, saat ia akan mandi. Baru malam ini, sepulangnya ia dari sekolah—kencan paksa dengan Narutot—tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya terasa perih dan sakit untuk digerakkan, dan ketika ia membuka baju, goresan-goresan itu sudah memenuhi tubuhnya.

 _Apa ini karena mimpi tadi?_

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Ia menolak mentah-mentah fakta itu. Mana mungkin mimpi yang sangat tidak realistis itu mampu melukainya. Yang benar saja!

Dia ini orang yang realistis dan analitis. Tidak pernah sekalipun Hinata mendatangi dukun ataupun meminta jimat keberuntungan. Apalagi percaya akan keberadaan mahluk astral dan cerita-cerita mistis penuh magis itu.

Baginya, penyihir, vampir, werewolf, alien, goblin, bahkan monster-monster aneh yang sempat muncul di mimpinya itu hanyalah karangan orang—manusia—saja. Bersifaat fiktof dan rekaan; semua mahluk itu tidak ada dan tidak mungkin ada di dunia ini.

Semua yang terjadi di dunia ini pastinya ada sebab dan akibat yang logis, dapat dinalar. Bukan sesuatu hal yang terkesan mengada-ada dan seakan-akan seperti di dunia fantasi.

Oh, ayolah! Tidak mungkin 'kan, jika tubuhnya ini terluka hanya karena serombongan monster aneh datang ke mimpinya lalu mencabik-cabik kulit bahkan darahnya? Ini bukan cerita fantasi seperti _Harry Potter_ ataupun drama _Goblin_ yang sangat kalian sukai itu, kawan.

 _Kau yakin, Hinata?_

Hinata mencoba menjernihkan kepalanya, menelaah kembali kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang jelas lebih meyakinkan dan masuk di akal. Kulitnya akhir-akhir ini sensitif karena pengaruh musim panas sudah semakin dekat. Kulitnya pun menjadi kering dan mudah sekali tergores atau tersayat benda. Seperti baju misalnya? Jadilah ia mendapatkan semua luka gores ini.

Lucu sekali! Sejak kapan baju bisa menyayat kulit? Kau terlalu naïf, Hinata. Alasanmu itu terlalu mengada-ada dan sangat berlawanan dengan pikiran rasionalmu.

 _Kau tidak tahu itu? Menyerahlah dan akui kalau hal yang selalu kau anggap tidak ada itu ada._

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika melihat luka-lukanya lagi di cermin. Dari kejauhan memang hanya terlihat seperti goresan-goresan kasar yang sepele, tapi jika lebih diperhatikan, luka-lukanya ini lebih parah dari apa yang kelihatannya. Kulit luarnya sobek, memberlihatkan lapisan bawahnya yang kemerahan. Darahnya agak mengalir dari sobekan itu; rasanya perih jika Hinata menggerakkan tubuhnya barang sedikit saja.

"Bagus, lengkap sudah penderitaku!" gerutu Hinata kesal.

Pasalnya, Hinata tinggal sendirian. Kedua orang tuanya bercerai beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ibunya kembali ke kampung halaman bersama adiknya. Sedangkan ayahnya yang _workaholic_ itu jelas memilih meninggalkannya sendiri karena sudah dianggap mampu untuk hidup mandiri, lalu tenggelam bersama pekerjaannya di prefektur yang berbeda dengan tempat Hinata tinggal sekarang.

Kalau begini caranya, jelas tidak ada yang bisa membantunya mengobati semua luka-lukanya ini, keuali dirinya sendiri mau repot-repot menjadi seorang masokis, menahan rasa sakit demi menghindari infeksi lukanya kelak.

Haha. Kenapa kondisinya terlihat semakin mengenaskan? Hinata ingin menangis rasanya.

 _Bzzzz … bzzzz …._

Hinata agak terkejut ketika mendengar getaran ponselnya. Layar seluas lima inch itu menyala redup menampilkan nama kontak yang berusaha memanggilnya, Naruto berusaha menelponnya kali ini.

Jujur, Hinata merasa _agak_ kesal ketika melihat nama pria itu yang tertera di ponselnya. Setelah mengganggu sorenya, pria itu mau menjarah malamnya yang hening dan syahdu ini?! Astaga, berikanlah waktu untuknya bernapas!

Tapi sekesal-kesalnya dirinya sekarang, Hinata tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menjawab panggilan pria itu. Bukan apa-apa sebenarnya, Hinata hanya ingin urusannya dengan pria kuning itu cepat selesai. Oh ayolah, tidak ada yang ingin diganggu di saat kau sedang kesusahan, bukan?

Kecuali kalau pengganggu mau benar saja!

"Kau sudah sampai rumah?" tanya Naruto dari seberang sana.

Hinata merasa kehilangan kata-katanya sejenak. Bukan karena dirinya merasa terbawa arus aneh yang pria itu ciptakan, tapi merasa bodoh dengan pertanyaan pria itu yang kesannya _what the heck this._

Ada apa dengan pria ini? Dari sekian ratus pertanyaan yang bisa ia gunakan sebagai basa-basi kenapa harus pertanyaan retorik dan tidak berguna seperti itu? Hei, bukannya kau mengantarnya pulang tadi? benar-benar sulit dinalar dengan otakmu itu, ya? Hinata jelas merasa kesal untuk hal yang satu ini.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya, Naruto-kun," sabar … sabar … sabar pangkal kaya. Hinata harus ingat itu.

"Ahhahha! Kau lucu sekali, Hinata-chan! Oh ayolah apa basa-basi tidaklah penting untukmu?" Naruto menjedah, berdeham sedikit, "Untuk kita maksudku?"

 _Tidak. Sama sekali tidak penting._

"Kau tidak menanyakanku apa aku sudah sampai di rumah?"

Apa-apaan pria ini? Berlagak seakan dirinya tampan dan sedang dicintai? Apa dirinya gila?!

"Tidak, untuk apa?" jawaban yang benar. Haha.

Sayangnya, pria itu tidak peka; ia malah terbahak keras seakan-akan ucapan Hinata ini adalah sebuah lelucon yang konyol. "Hinata … Hinata … kau lucu sekali …" katanya di seberang sana, "jadi pacarku, oke?"

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan, Naruto-kun?" Hinata sudah mulai muak dengan basa-basi yang pria itu ciptakan, "aku tidak mengerti sama sekali maksudmu, Naruto-kun."

Hening. Pria itu tak langsung menjawab seperti halnya pembicaraan sebelumnya. Sepertinya perkataan Hinata tadi sudah cukup menohoknya.

"Ah … itu, sepertinya aku terlalu mudah di tebak olehmu, Hinata-chan, maaf!"

Apa-apaan ini sekarang? Hinata merasa waktunya telah terbuang sia-sian untuk hal yang tidak berguna. "Baiklah," Hinata menjedah menghela napas beratnya lalu sedikit melirik jam dinding kamarnya: sudah pukul delapan lewat, ia harus segera mandi karena ia tidak suka mandi terlalu larut malam, "aku harus per—"

"—aku ingin mengajakmu ke vilaku saat liburan musim panas ini," dan kalimat itu sukses menghentikan ucapan Hinata seketika.

Apa katanya? Mengajak ke vilanya? Apa dirinya sudah gila?!

Hinata pun tertawa keras, "apa ini salah satu basa-basimu yang lain, Naruto-kun? Ini tidak lucu lagi."

"Tidak, Hinata! Tidak! Aku benar-benar mengajakmu, Hinata! Minggu depan, hari pertama liburan musim panas, bagaimana? Tenang saja, masalah transportasi akan kujemput."

"Tidak, terima kasih, aku harus pergi."

"Tunggu, Hinata!—" dan panggilan itu terputus seketika.

Hinata memijit tengkuknya pelan. Kepalanya pusing, badannya sakit, sedangkan dirinya sendiri sangat lelah dan ingin segera tidur saja.

Memikirkan tubuhnya yang penuh luka saja sudah membuatnya pusing tujuh keliling, apalagi harus menghadapi sikap Naruto yang sangat-sangat aneh, tidak jelas, dan mencolok itu?! Tidak … tidak … Hinata ingin lari saja walaupun rasanya seperti pengecut.

Mata kelabunya kembali menatap cermin yang merefleksikan seluruh tubuhnya. Luka-lukanya terlihat semakin parah, apalagi rasanya sekarang sudah sangat perih walaupun ia tidak menyentuh luka itu sama sekali.

Hinata bingung, tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Tidak ada yang bisa dimintai tolong, hanya dirinyalah yang bisa menolongnya saat ini. Karena tidak punya pilihan lain, Hinata pun berjalan pelan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan semua kotoran yang menempel di tubuhnya.

Persetan dengan luka! Persetan dengan rasa perih yang bakal ia rasakan nanti! Hinata ingin bisa cepat-cepat tidur dan melupakan semuanya.

Ya. _Semuanya._

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Aneh. Rasanya sangat aneh. Tubuh Hinata memanas tanpa suatu alasan yang jelas. Deru napasnya memberat, tanpa sengaja mengeluarkan eraman-eraman kecil. Degup jantungnya terdengar keras bertalu-talu, bahkan sampai mampu untuk memukul keras perut bagian bawah Hinata.

Hinata merasakan tubuhnya sedang ditahan oleh seseorang. Kedua lengan atasnya terkunci rapat, seakan-akan terikat pada suatu cengkraman kuat sebuah tangan. Tubuhnya merasa sesak karena bergesekan dengan sesuatu yang keras. Seseorang telah mengurungnya dengan posesif.

"Nggghh—" Hinata mendesah tertahan, sebuah lidah yang terasa panas menjilati belakang telinganya. Sesekali mengulum indera pendengarannya itu dengan tempo pelan, namun progresif.

Kedua mata kelabu Hinata yang setengah terpejam itu menangkap siluet seorang pria dewasa sedang berada di atasnya, mengurung tubuh kecilnya, serta mengunci semua anggota geraknya. Cahaya gelap ruang kamarnya membuat bayang-bayang gelap yang mengaburkan indentitas pria itu. Tapi, satuhal yang dapat Hinata yakini: ia sangat mengenali pria itu.

 _Terutama mata merah darahnya._

Hinata mencoba membuka suaranya, namun gagal. Suaranya mendadak hilang ketika ia memaksakan diri untuk bicara. Pria itu membalasnya dengan menyeringai perlahan; Hinata tau itu walaupun matanya sendiri tidak menangkap seringaian apapun dari bibirnya.

Hinata merasakan kehilangan kendali tubuhnya sendiri ketika pria itu memperluas area cumbuannya. Tulang hidungnya mancung bergerak pelan menyusuri garis rahangnya, turun ke bawah sedikit menuju garis jenjang leher serta lekuk tulang selangkanya. Bibir itu sesekali mencecap kulit Hinata yang halus, meninggalkan tanda kemerahan yang tebal dan dalam.

Hinata tidak mengerti apa yang pria itu lakukan dan apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Tubuhnya lumpuh, seakan-akan semua sistem syarafnya memutuskan hubungan dengan otaknya.

Tangan kekar pria itu menyusup piama longgar yang Hinata kenakan, melepaskan ikatan perban yang melilit tubuhnya. Seluruh tubuh Hinata mengejang kaku seketika tangan itu tidak sengaja bergesekan dengan kulitnya yang telanjang.

"Kau takut?" pria itu bertanya. Wangi musk menguar memenuhi indera penciuman Hinata, benar-benar maskulin sekali dan membuat Hinata semakin pusing.

"Ber—hen … ti—" ucap Hinata agar tersendat. Kerongkongannya terasa kering, jantungnya berdetum keras seakan mau meledah, tubuh bagian bawahnya berkedut setiap kali benda keras yang Hinata tidak tahu apa itu menggeseknya. Hinata merasakan dirinya meleleh dan siap untuk dihabisi saat itu juga.

Pria itu menggesekkan tubuhnya lagi dan Hinata lagi-lagi hanya bisa menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. "Tenang … Hinata … tenanglah …" tangan pria itu keluar dari balik piamanya lalu mengusap pelan anak rambutnya seakan menenangkan hati Hinata yang ketakutan itu, "aku tidak akan menyakitimu …"

Pria itu tersenyum. Hinata tau itu! senyumannya terasa sangat sadis namun memikatnya, membuat jantungnya menggila, dan membangkitkan gairahnya yang sama sekali tak pernah ia rasakan.

"Aku … hanya ingin menyembuhkanmu," ungkap pria itu lirih, tepat di daun telinganya.

Hinata bergidik pelan. Napas hangat pria itu membelai telinganya yang saat ini sedang sensitif-sensitifnya. Bibir pria itu bergerak pelan menuju bibir Hinata yang merah dan bengkak karena terus menerus digigit. Gumpalan daging milik pria itu menyentuhnya perlahan, kepalanya agak miring ke kanan sambil terus menekannya ke kasur, memperdalam ciuman pelan nan agresif itu.

Pusing. Otaknya serasa kosong ketika lidah itu menyusup masuk ke dalam mulutnya, mengeksplorasi rongga mulutnya yang tak seberapa, serta memaksa lidahnya untuk ikut bermain dalam permainan panas yang pria itu ciptakan sendiri.

Hinata tidak bisa mengikuti gerak pria itu, Hinata sudah kehilangan napasnya sejak awal permainan. Kedua kaki jenjangnya bergerak gelisah, perlahan menekuk dengan posisi terbuka karena salah satu kaki pria itu berada di tengah kakinya.

Satu per satu kancing piama Hinata dilepaskan oleh pria itu. Hinata baru sadar ketika pria itu menyibak piamanya untuk mengekspos tubuhnya yang masih terbalut oleh lilitan longgar perban.

Hinata memekik pelan. Ia ingin memberontak, tapi kurungan pria itu lebih kuat dan lebih memaksanya untuk penjadi pemain pasif di arena ini, arenanya. Pria itu menarik pelan perban itu agar lepas mengekspos bagian tubuh Hinata yang belum terilihat olehnya.

"Hhhhh …." Napas Hinata memberat. Dadanya polos tanpa apapun, puncaknya menegang karena berkali-kali terangsang oleh napas pria itu; Hinata merasakan gejolak aneh yang mengocok perutnya.

Tangan pria itu menangkup rahangnya, mengusap pelan pipi Hinata dengan ibu jarinya. "Aku tahu ini sakit, tapi kau harus menahannya Hinata."

Hinata terlonjak ketika mendengar peringatan itu. Tubuhnya bangkit seketika, berusaha melarikan diri. Tapi pria itu lebih cepat menahannya, dengan menjilat pusar Hinata.

"Ahhhkkk—" suara Hinata pun keluar dengan sendirinya. Ia terbakar. Lidah pria itu terasa panas dan liar ketika menjilati perut serta pusarnya, membuatnya semakin gila akan sensasi yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal.

Lidah pria itu bergerak naik ke atas, ke ulu hatinya. Sontak Hinata melengkungkan tubuhnya sejauh yang ia bisa untuk menghindar. Jantungnya semakin menggila, tubuhnya terasa perih dan terbakar dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Hinata tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

"H—hhentikann …" erang Hinata. Pria itu hanya diam dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya, menjilati tubuh Hinata sampai ke bagian puncak dadanya, mengulum puncak yang sudah mengeras itu dan memeras pelan sebelahnya yang menganggur.

"Aaahhh … kumohon … aku sudah tidak bisa lagi—" Hinata meronta, meminta untuk dilepaskan oleh pria itu. Hinata merasa kesakitan setiap kali pria itu menyentuhnya, menyentuh tubuhnya yang dipenuhi luka-luka itu.

Pria itu sangatlah bebal dan terus saja menikmati tubuh Hinata. Ia menjepit puncak dadanya, memilinnya sebentar, lalu meremasnya lagi dengan tempo progresif. Lidahnya mulai berpindah ke pundak Hinata yang jenjang. Garis leher samar Hinata mulai disesapi sampai meninggalkan bercak-bercak kemerahan yang lain.

Ia melepaskan cengkramannya pada tangan Hinata, namun beralih menurunkan celana piamanya beserta dalamannya. Jemarinya membelai pelan panggul lembut itu, merangsang Hinata untuk merasakan yang lebih jauh.

Napas hangat bisa Hinata rasakan di bawah sana. Jantungnya berdetum meledak-ledak, scenario aneh mulai tercipta di otaknya. "Hentikan …."

Pria itu menyeringai, lidahnya terjulur keluar dan—

"TIDAAAAAKKKKKK!"

Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya. Seluruh tubuhnya banjir keringat sampai membasahi piama dan sprei kasurnya. Napasnya tersenggal-sengal, bak orang yang habis lari marathon belasan kilo. Kedua bola mata kelabu Hinata bergerak cepat, menyusuri kamarnya yang sudah sangat terang karena disinari cahaya matahari.

 _Tadi itu … mimpi?_

Hinata memeluk dirinya sendiri, ribuan pertanyaan bertebaran di otaknya membuat pikirannya kalut dan semakin runyam. Mimpi itu terasa nyata. Sangat nyata. Sampai sensasinya masih terasa sampai sekarang.

Kemeja piamanya jatuh perlahan menuruni bahunya. Hinata menyadari bahwa dirinya setengah telanjang. Seluruh kancing piamanya itu terbuka, perbannya sudah tak lagi terlilit dengan rapi seperti sebelum ia tidur tadi.

Hinata menyibak rambut panjangnya kebelakang, lalu merapikan pakaiannya yang berantakan. Sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk lewat jendela kamarnya, memberikan hawa hangat pada tubuhnya yang dingin.

 _Benar-benar menyadarkannya bahwa hari ini sudah pagi dan waktunya ia untuk bangun dan beranjak dari kasur._

Ponselnya bergetar lagi, nama Naruto lagi-lagi muncul di layarnya. Hinata mendesah berat, merasa kesal. Ia yang sudah sangat stress dan tidak ingin diganggu, tapi pria itu malah terus-terusan mendatanginya seakan tidak memiliki pekerjaan lain. Hinata tidak punya pilihan lain, ia langsung mengangkat panggilan itu dengan cepat, berharap pria itu tidak lagi membuang-buang waktunya untuk hal yang sama sekali tidaklah penting.

"Kau baru bangun?" pertanyaan pertama pria itu dan Hinata hanya bisa membalas pertanyaan itu dengan gumaman pelan.

"A …" pria itu agak ragu, Hinata hanya diam menunggu kata selanjutnya. Ia masih terlalu lelah untuk berdebat dengan pikirannya.

"Kau masih ingat dengan tawaranku semalam?"

Hinata ingat, tapi ia memilih bungkam.

"Aku masih mengharapkan kehadiranmu, Hinata," ungkap pria itu dengan nada memohon.

"Kau boleh mengajak teman dekatmu jika kau merasa tidak nyaman, aku bahkan mengajak Gaara, Shikamaru, dan Sai, untuk ikut serta."

Hinata tetap pada diamnya. Napasnya yang tadi tersengal-sengal sudah mulai mendapatkan ritmenya lagi.

"Ayolah, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu bersenang-senang, lagipula kau bilang kau sedang stress, kan?"

Lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban. Hinata hanya bisa memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu kembali mengatur napasnya.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak—"

"—aku akan datang, Naruto-kun."

Jantung Hinata mulai berpacu dua kali lipat dari pada biasanya. Tangannya gemetar meremas sprei kasurnya sampai kusut. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, sambil berharap pilihannya kali ini tidak salah lagi. Ia harus mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran aneh itu secepatnya.

Ya. Secepat yang ia bisa.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Hai. Bersama daku, Author kentang. Kali ini aku ingin curhat masalah sesuatu ... kuharap kalian mau membaca author notes yang _agak_ panjang ini.

Maaf atas keterlambatan dan hilangnya daku beberapa bulan ini. Entah ada yang nyari atau kaga, tapi aku nggak peduli. Iya. Nggak.

Berbulan-bulan ini daku masih mengetik draf, memikirkan plot, merancang plot sebisa mungkin sampai ending jadi daku nggak kehilangan alur ditengah cerita, dan juga memikirkan satu-dua hal tentang kelangsungan akun ini.

Ini mungkin berita buruk bagi kalian, tapi kumohon, jangan buat aku berpikir demikian. Aku berencana untuk menutup akun ini seterusnya; dan beralih ke lapak sebelah— _wattpad_ —yang lebih private, terpercaya, dan lebih memberikan proteksi tentang rating karya yang ditetapkan _._

Alasannya? Simpel, aku nggak mau ada seseorang yang menyalahgunakan fiksi yang kubuat.

adalah situs yang ramai. Sangat. Aku nggak mau munafik dengan bilang filter rating di Ffn nggak berguna sama sekali. Banyak anak di bawah umur bisa mengakses rating M dengan mudah. Contoh nyatanya? Aku—haha—aku salah satu orang yang terjerumus ke rating M waktu masih kecil dan setelah aku dewasa, aku menyesal; aku nggak pengen ada korban-korban lain sepertiku.

Jujur, aku merasa miris dan sedih ketika ada anak yang pola pikirnya nggak seperti anak pada umumnya.

Di sisi lain aku sendiri mencintai pembacaku yang ada di sini—iya sih nggak seberapa—dan kalaupun aku pindah lapak nggak menjamin aku bakal _kognisi_ yang sama seperti di sini, tapi aku—sebagai penulis—punya beban moral untuk bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang sudah aku ketik, aku ciptakan.

Aku mencintai karyaku, sama seperti aku mencintai pembacaku, aku juga punya beban utang sama kalian yang _mungkin_ terlanjur suka dengan karyaku—oh ayolah, aku tahu rasanya di-PHP-in sama author fanfik yang aku suka.

Itu curhatanku yang pengen aku ceritain ke kalian. Maaf kalau terlalu panjang dan sangat belibet. Aku sudah berusaha meringkas ini seringkas mungkin sehingga kalian nggak males bacanya.

So, bagaimana tanggapan kalian tentang rencanaku ini? Aku pengen denger bagaimana tanggapan kalian walaupun sedikit, jujur, itu membuatku merasa dihargai sebagai manusia. :)

Salam

Kana


End file.
